super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Destiny 4
Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 4: Electric Boogaloo is the fourth entry in the Ultimate Destiny series and the 13th overall. Tributes 15th Place- Punch-Out!! Ref (quinfordmac)- quit 14th Place- Broly (Pikachu942)- ate a poison berry. 13th Place- Naruto (messhia_light)- killed by the Anguished One due to inactivity. 12th Place- Kenpachi Zaraki (BetrayedTangy)- killed by Marth after a long duel. 11th Place- Chuck Quizmo (I_am_new_here)- killed by Kirbamus for godmodding. 10th Place- Stanley and the Narrator (SalsaSavant)- stabbed in the heart by Marth. 9th Place- Wolf (dj-izzle)- committed suicide due to lack of toes. 8th Place- Red Robed Wizard (Leaisaxel)- killed by his own Napalm attack. 7th Place- Larry Butz (la_mayonesa)- killed by Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 6th Place- King Marth (Quick-Man)- eventually succumbed to his wounds from Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 5th Place- Noel Vermillion (OrgXionXiii)- same as Marth. 4th Place- Pac-Man (messhia_dark)- Died by eating a nightlock infested loaf of bread 3rd Place- Riki (Traptin3days)- Ate an explosive energy bar and blew up from the inside. 2nd Place- Lambda-11 (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed and killed by Chrom via Poison Sword Winner- Chrom (UtahCharizard) The Arena The Corn has 18 Lilly Pads around it, about a couple rulers away, and green water around it. A foot away from the Lilly Pads is a circle of land, which continues to the edge of the Arena with huge puddles. Dense forests are all around. Interviews INTERVIEW RESULTS Chrom earns a 7/10. Not that greatest, but will be able to hold his own. Kenpachi earns a 5/10. The weaknesses are bigger then your strengths. Stanley earns a 5/10. Free will is not a good thing in these games. Wolf, 4/10. Simple. Too simple. But useful. Lambda-11 earns a 7/10. Good, but the weakness will flaw you. Broly earns a 1/10. All I see is power, power, power. Bracelets, anyone? Red Wizard earns a 9/10. Amazing feats, powers, but not too much like Broly, and overall a good Tribute. Marth earns a stunning 10/10. Astonishing tactical and social powers outweighs any magical or physical capabilities. Chuck Quizmo gets a 8/10. Knowledge is powerful, but you're a f***ing worm. Riki receives a 7/10. Good, but nothing special. Larry gets a 1/10. What the f*** are you even doing here. Red Wizard and Chuck receive Tribute GPS's. This'll tell you where every tribute is on the battlefield. Marth earns a Tribute GPS and a d20 Dice Roller. Add this to your attack, and roll a die. 20 is an instant kill. Day 1 Sorry Broly The day began fairly simple each contestant took off in various directions with the alliances getting together. Marth and Chrom went off to make camp. Kenpachi attempted to chase after them, through use of Red Robed Wizard's GPS, but ended up getting lost in a clearing, as such he attempted to make shelter. Meanwhile Broly, Naruto, and Riki went off in their alliance. Unfortunately as they were eating food Broly ate a poisoned berry and died. Romantic Interest As Kenpachi was chilling in his homemade shelter, Chuck Quizmo arrives and attempts to burn Kenpachi's shelter down. Angry Kenpachi throws the burning parts of his shelter in the woods. Chuck begins to try and run away, however Kenpachi follows. As he follows, Chuck Quizmo suddenly realizes how beautiful Lambda-11 is, he protects Lambda by using a wall of fire. Kenpachi returns to his base. Night 1 Fighting for Fun Chuck decides to show his affection for Lambda by going to kill Kenpachi, however by the time he arrives Kenpachi has engaged the Green Alloy in battle. Instead of risking his life Chuck finds Stanley nearby. He coerces Stanley into allowing him to enter Stanley's body. Stanley agrees much to the narrators dismay. As Chuck enters Stanley's body he callenges the narrator to a quiz where he must answer five questions correctly or Stanley dies. Unfortunately the narrator doesn't know what the name of Chuck's mother is. So Chuck begins eating Stanley's brain. Thankfully the Red Robed Wizard begins healing Stanley. As the battle between Green Alloy intensifies Chrom and Marth begin heading towards Kenpachi, as such the Green Alloy decides to escape. Meanwhile the Anguished One finds Naruto doing absolutely nothing, as such he sticks his finger in Naruto's ear and completely blows off his head. '''Marth then arrives at Kenpachi's clearing and the two begin to duel. Kenpachi fights much like a berzerker however Marth's experience and calm composure allows him to attack the back of Kenpachi's knee. With this weakness, Marth manages to cut '''Kenpachi, slicing through a part of his heart, killing him. '''Meanwhile Stanley is stuggling to get Chuck out of his brain, with some help from Pac-Man, Chuck falls out of Stanley's head and escapes towards Lambda, however Pac-Man is hot on his trail. Emotions Meanwhile in the woods, Chuck, Lambda-11 and The Anguished One are having a quick battle, however as it ends, The Anguished One shows Lambda, Noel. The two make up from a previous disagreement and hug much to Lambda's confusion. Elsewhere Larry hears the defeat of Kenpachi, he thinks he did it by accident, giving him confidence. Hibiki then arrives at the Corn. Chuck's alliance, Marth and Larry begin heading in that direction. However Marth arrives first. Upon giving Marth the gift Hibiki disappears. Day 2 A Whole Lot of Nothing The second day begins with Hibiki arriving in the Corn. Everyone begins racing to the Corn with Lambda-11 making it there first. Marth and Pac-Man are then chained together. Elsewhere the Red Robed Wizard attempts to attack Chuck, however he runs off to return to Noel and Lambda. Marth, Chrom and Pac-Man then head off for better shelter. Meanwhile as Noel and Lambda begin setting up a tent, Chuck wanders off and begins draining water from the arena, he then runs into Stanley and burns his fern to a crisp. '''Kirbamus then kills Chuck for draining the water. After the burning of Stanley's fern, Stanley and Red Robed Wizard form a barrier around their campsite. Wolf finds a cave to live in. Literally so little happens Kirbamus, Lich King and King K. Rool start playing poker. Riki then finds Stanley and Red Robed Wizard. They create an alliance. Lambda and Noel meet up with Marth's alliance and they determine that they need to take care of the Red Robed Wizard. When the all the water nearby begins boiling. As Larry and Stanley begin to battle. Night 2 More of Nothing Dark Legion arrives in the Corn, he calls for a game. Red Robed Wizard arrives first followed by Marth. Red Robed Wizard wins the game and wins a new Adult Toy and a bucket of chicken. Chrom and Marth return to Lambda and Noel as Red Robed Wizard meets up with Stanley and Larry, however the Blue Alloy arrives. She wants to fight the Red Robed Wizard. He quickly responds by dropping an outhouse on her. However she easily destroys the outhouse. The Red Alloy then appears. Red Robed Wizard fires a boulder at the Red Alloy, sadly it's simply deflected into a nearby tree. RR Wizard then fires water onto the two alloys. The blue one isn't affected, however the red one jumps away and grabs the Wizard. He drugs the Wizard and after a short dream he awakens with a missing arm. A Change in Venue Marth's alliance prepares to attack the Red Robed Wizard. They move in and Marth makes the first move by attacking the Red Robed Wizard. Lambda-11 moves in and attacks Larry. The Red Robed Wizard casts Grease. Marth attempts to catch RRW on fire with the grease, but it fails and a wall of fire separates Marth's alliance from RRW. Stanley then latches onto Noel's leg. Stanley is then knocked off. Marth walks over and stabs Stanley in the heart. '''A large volcano rises up from the Corn. All the water turns into lava, then water coolers appear throughout the Arena as the only source of water. 'Pac-Man then joins Marth's alliance. Chrom, Pac-Man and Marth all then receive various prizes from Dark Legion and Hibiki. Marth's alliance then begins heading for the water coolers, as well as Riki. Marth's alliance eventually runs into Red Wizard and Riki. They begin to battle. Meanwhile in a nearby cave, '''Wolf kills himself. ' Day 3 Dawn of the Final Day As the battle continues, The Red Robed Wizard decides to launch a napalm attack. 'Red Robed Wizard is vaporized immediately '''and everyone else begins running away from the attack. However a d20 roller determines their fate. Marth and Noel are heavily injured. Lambda-11 is lightly injured, Chrom and Riki avoid danger and '''Larry Butz is vaporized. '''Chrom attempts to run up to Marth to save him, he's healed a bit by a cell phone they got from Hibiki, but the wounds are too great, '''Marth then dies from his wounds. '''Noel extremely injured, falls over and apologizes to Lambda, '''she dies on the ground. '''Lambda, begins crying as she realized that her partner had died. Final Four Chrom and Lambda, begin battling Riki as Pac-Man appears. Pac-Man decides to go after Chrom as Lambda takes on Riki. During the battle Pac-Man steals a loaf of bread, but it's laced with vertigo, '''killing him. '''Riki then is sponsored a Heropon pill, he swallows it and '''it explodes, killing him. '''With the death of their enemies Lambda and Chrom turn on each other. Chrom then quickly stabs Lambda in the heart with a posion sword, '''killing her. ' Category:Games